This invention relates to the game of golf and, more particularly, to a novel and unique golf practice target which can be used both indoors and outdoors.
Golf practice targets are used by golfers to practice the various types of strokes used during an actual golf game (e.g., the "putt", "chip" and "drive"). Golfers typically practice long drive shots at the driving range since much space is required to practice such shots with an actual ball. For those who cannot travel to a driving range, a variety of golf practice targets made especially for practicing long driving strokes have developed over the years. The following U.S. patents disclose various types of such targets:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,881,991 issued to Yaggi on Oct. 11, 1932. The Yaggi target is in the shape of a flattened ball with a neck having a longitudinal slot for insertion into a base. The target is formed of a flexible sheet of rubber and when struck by a golf club, bends in the direction of the stroke and springs back to its upstanding position in the base thus allowing for repeated strikes without having to retrieve the target.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,733,767 issued to Yaggi on Oct. 29, 1927. This earlier Yaggi target is also formed of flexible rubber and is in the shape of a flattened ball with a neck to which is mounted a spike for insertion into soft earth. In one embodiment, a ball and socket joint is provided at the juncture of the spike and target neck which causes the target head to remain in the fallen position following a strike. The position of the fallen target indicates to the golfer whether the stroke was on or off-center.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,784,363 issued to Lester on Jul. 16, 1929. The Lester target also is in the shape of a flattened ball and is formed of rubber so as to be flexible. The target includes a neck with a circular base portion which is inserted into an annular channel in a separate stationary base which is mounted to a floor surface by suction. As with the '991 Yaggi device, the Lester target head springs back to its upright position following each strike with a golf club.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 1,921,523 issued to Hart on Jan. 6, 1931 discloses a golf practice target comprising a light, spherical ball with a pair of leather strips connected thereto to form a tee. The leather strips are splayed apart to form a support when the ball is placed upon a planar surface in position for a strike, and to act as a drag when the ball is in flight.